Evil Naruto
by Shidesu
Summary: In this new story, Naruto doesn't have Kakashi or his friends. Can he learn to be peaceful in this different universe? Or will he perish.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All characters mentioned do not belong to me. I am not receiving any money for this, this should be taken as purely fan-made. Also, this will be 5-10 chapters, whever I feel comfertable about ending. Also, this a alternate universe where the third doesn't care for Naruto and that Obito and Rin are still alive and Kakashi doesn't know who naruto is. Since the fourth accidently mixed up his and squad and decided he would take these people. But he ended up dying saving the village. So Naruto is going to turn out evil.

I raise my head to feel the rain pressing against my skin, I look around to find the street empty, no one to spare some food. I huddle in a ball and forget the others. I fall asleep.

I'm startled as I wake up, cause some adult is waking me up, "You! Get out of here! You don't belong here at all! Naruto! The demon child! Scat! Move somewhere else!" He keeps kicking me, "I was just trying to lay down! Calm yourself, old man!"

He picks me up by the shirt and whispers in my ear, "Listen, punk! Leave me property!" he spits in my face. I've had it! I gut the old man and run.

The old man yells, but I don't care! Tears fill my eyes and I walk slower and slower, I fall down and start crying, "Why is no one there for me!" I feel stupid, only babies cry. I wipe my tears and get myself up and go to the ramen shop. As I enter, I see the ramen owner glaring at me, "You don't have money! Go away." I have money! I pull out some ryo and show it to him, he looks angrier, "I don't want your money! Get away!" I grit my teeth, "I just want some food!" Before I can react, steaming hot liquid burns my skin. My eyes! It hurts! Before anything happens, I lose control.

I look at the man and say, "I wanted food, thank you! Ahaha!" I jump on the counter and I look to find steaming ramen on the counter. I kick it, shattering the bowl and bowling hot ramen leaks on his arms. He falls down! What a fool! Aha!

What am I doing! I stop myself and look to find burns on myself while he has some burns on himself, "We-We're even! Now leave me alone!" he yells "Demon child!" while I run away. I'm not a demon child! Why can't anyone understand that.

I'll run away! The village won't care! They never did in the first place! I run into the woods and never look back..


	2. Naruto's discovery

A/N: The first chapter was a simple introduction. I also would like to thank anyone who recently decided to show some love. Now, as usual I'll be doing a disclaimer. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, etc. I do not own anything and I'm not receiving money for this. This story should be taken as a fan-made story.

I run deep into the woods, not looking back. My hate,anger and rage all fuel my energy. If I can just escape this damn village, I can live free!

Without looking, I trip on a rock and pummel into the ground I then take the chance to get a good look around. The woods are dark, like it's almost night time. I can also smell the scent of wet-wood. -I loved the scent of rain- It just seems this forest is frozen in time. Not a single thing is moving, it's all just frozen. Quiet, free of people. This is the place I dreamed of.

Wait a minute, I can stay here, I can imagine living here. I can do some work for nearby villages. I also can sleep in the tree's strong and sturdy branches. I am right, I'll stay here. - I can just avoid all the people who I hate. I can live alone. -

I get up and lay on a nearby tree's sturdy trunk. After looking around, I can now sleep. My eyes get heavier each time I blink. I can now fall asleep, without fear of getting kicked,punched for trying to get some sleep.

In my dream, is hell. I cough, I keep throwing up. This red and orange wraps me and I get tighter. It hurts! I yell out, "HELP!". I see so many people pass me, why can't they stop in their pathetic lives to help me! As I get tighter, I shed a tear before being consumed in pure darkness.

I can't see,sense. Just a pitch black area. But I know in my mind that something is standing behind me, breathing their hot breath on my neck, spreading onto my back and hands. The thing behind me says in a raspy voice, "Someday I'll consume your being. May your rage grow stronger each day. Your rage is my key into being released from this cursed cage!". Before I know it, I feel the sensation of falling deep. But I know I'm not falling, just a illusion. But when I think I reach the point of plunging into the ground. I sprint up.

I breath hard, I look around to find a pitch-black area. It must be the forest. I stand up, and stretch. But in the corner of my eye, a pulsing red light glowing. I look over to take a look at the light. But I notice it's behind the tree. But it's so interesting. I must have it. Without knowing, I find myself being pulled into the pulsing light. As I reach the tree, I get a feeling of fear and hate at the same time. I can't stop! But it must be mine...

I walk over to find a gem. It's a blood red gem. But it's so hypnotic. I manage to pick the diamond up, but without knowing. I feel the gem getting hot, I drop it and it explodes. What the! I snap out of it and I see myself being flung. But I can't help it! I plunge into a tree and get knocked out.

"You, hey kid. What are you doing here, it's morning.", I see a woman with blue hair, she has a paper flower in her hair.

I sit up and say to her, "I ran away from my village.". She takes a glimpse at me and says, kneeling down.

"You're 13, I presume." She looks at me, with her golden eyes.

I tell her, while still maintaining eye contact, "Yeah, why?"

She turns away, "I find it strange for you to run away, from the hidden leaf nation. Why is that?"

I lie and tell her, "My parents died and no one wanted me." Truth is, I never knew my parents. When I would ask a ninja, they'd say they didn't know or didn't care. I think they left me.


End file.
